


BTS Collection

by taejinbiased (menothing)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menothing/pseuds/taejinbiased
Summary: I intend to never stop writing about these seven guys so I'm already naming it a collection. Enjoy! Suggestions are open!





	1. Seokjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin is bias wrecking me really hard these days. So, enjoy.

     “Ah, frankly,” you complain, caressing the width of his back with both hands. “How can you be so big?”

     Seokjin threw his head back in a laugh, delighted. He always took what people said about his body as a compliment (because it always was). “Is someone jealous?” He teased, turning his body so that he could see your reaction. You laughed, mocking him.

     “I actually like having the ability to properly wear dresses, thank you very much.”

     “Y/N, you don’t even wear dresses.” Namjoon tilted his head up from his phone and fired from across the room. You glared at him.

     Jin kindly smiled at you. “We probably wouldn’t be able to handle the cuteness.”

     You hit his shoulder playfully, “I’m not cute.”

     “Cutie patootie,” Jin said, getting closer to you and tickling your belly.

     “Look who’s talking!” You said, putting your best judging face to stare at him. You were face to face and breathing heavily because Jin was now on top of you. He parted his _very_ soft _and_ big lips in shock, but he quickly ended it, returning to his previous sitting position.

     “Of course, you wouldn’t be cuter than I am” he said. You pinched his belly.

     “You really like touching me, don’t you.” He teased, his voice becoming lower and you instantly felt blood rushing to your cheeks. You gazed at the floor, unable to look him in the eye. _Yes_ , you thought.

     “Cut it off or get a room, you two.” Namjoon wasn’t helping at all.

     “O-k,” Jin said, getting up and grabbing your hand. Namjoon choked on air while you looked at Jin in shock, speechless. “Let’s go, Y/N.”

     You could do nothing but follow Seokjin as he laughed while pulling you towards his room.


	2. Taehyung

      "Ah," Taehyung shook his head, "I should try to get abs like Jimin does."

      "Why is that?" I asked.

      "Armys always scream when they see it."

      "Armys always scream when they see you guys, no matter how." I said, knowingly. After all, I was one of them.

      He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but it's different. You know what I'm talking about."

      "I truly don't," I denied. "I mean, I look at you and I just see someone perfect."

      "Ah, are you serious?" he let out a small chuckle, "Come on, you know about my single monolid."

      "Yes." I nodded. "I also know about your nose mole." I looked into his eyes, trying to make a statement: "As I said, perfect."

      Taehyung sighed in defeat and tilted his head trying to get his hair out of his eyes.

      "Tae, come on, you're insanely beautiful. And I am an incredibly lucky girl."

      "You gotta stop doing that," he said, blushing and keeping his gaze low.

      "Do what?" I asked.

      He looked at me; eyes so focused on mine it sent a shiver down my spine. He bit his lower hip trying to hide a growing smile.

      "Saying things that makes me want to kiss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the cutest Mochi! We're lucky to be your devoted armys.  
> (I know he only got a mention in this but I swear I'll make it up to him)
> 
> Also. I know Tae is long passed that phase where he has doubts about his appearance, being an unofficial visual to the group and all, but. Idk. Is it bad?  
> Also ² this didn't turn out how I planned at first. I just- I can't stop thinking about complimenting Taehyung on everything, I'm sorry.


	3. Yoongi

My phone beeps and I frown as I open the message. “I think I’m drunk” was never a good sign.

I texted Yoongi back, asking if he was out with the boys and if he was ok, but got no reply. When I was about to call him, the bell door rang.

 “Let me in.” Yoongi said, unceremoniously. I did as he asked and opened the door, shifting to the side to make way.

“We broke up,” he said as he passed by me, his breath smelling strongly of beer.

“What?” I gasped. Yoongi has had a girlfriend for almost half a year now. I wasn’t particularly close to her, respecting when she decided to keep her distance from his friends. Yoongi never complained about the relationship though, so to me, they were in good terms.

I closed the door and we went to the living room in silence. Yoongi threw himself carelessly in my sofa and sighed. “My head is spinning.”

I crossed my arms and looked at him disapprovingly. Since he didn’t seem to care, I went to the kitchen and brought him a glass of water. Coming back, I sat at the edge of the sofa where Yoongi was lying down, and noticed how sad his gaze was. I handed him the glass without saying anything.

He stared at me for a moment with his brows furrowed, until he sat up and grabbed the cup of water from my hands, gulping it down. I kept my gaze on the floor.

The whole situation was just too strange. Yoongi and I were close friends, I guess I can say that, but he’s… Yoongi. He was quiet (most of the time, or when away from Hoseok), and has always been the loner of the group. Yoongi always preferred to keep it to himself, and liked having as few emotional moments as possible.

“Are you ok, Yoongi?” I asked, concerned.

He laughed, but without emotion. “I’m drunk, of course I’m ok.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He took a moment to stare at the wall behind me as I patiently waited. Even drunk, he still looked stoic. “What’s there to talk about? She cheated on me. Thought I wasn’t worth of her faithfulness, and she’s probably right.” Yoongi spoke, and the pain in his voice made me flinch.

I cupped his face with my hands and looked into his eyes, because yes Yoongi was a loner but an awesome person nonetheless who deserved no suffering. So I said, my dead tone serious: “Yoongi, she doesn’t deserve you, ok?”

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him, despite his clumsy attempts of pushing me away, “You were too good for her. You were!” I petted his head, my heart pounding from the proximity.

“You just have to find someone to love you deeply, ok.” I kept saying, words jumping out of my mouth as I desperately wanted to make him feel better. “Look at you, it’s not going to be that hard!”

Yoongi sighed against me, giving up and hugging me back, and just then I realized how _exhausted_ he must be, with all the rehearsals and dance practice he must have had for the new album.

At some point, he laid down on the couch again, bringing me down with him. I continued petting his head until he went completely still, breathing softly. Not wanting anything awkward the next morning and feeling very sleepy myself, I decided to let Yoongi sleep on the couch and got up to head to my room.

“No,“ he grabbed my arm. I jumped, startled, and if he was more aware of his senses he would definitely be making fun of me right now, “stay.”

Yoongi opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. I blinked, feeling my cheeks getting hotter.

“Ok,” I complied, “I am just going to get a blanket and then I’ll come be with you, ok?

“Ok.”

Yoongi let me go and after going to my room and grabbing a blanket, I came back hurriedly, covered him and laid beside him. He put his arms around me and bury his face in my hair. I sighed.

“I like the way you smell.” His voice was low against my ear.

I laughed, trying not to sound embarrassed by his drunk words, although my face was already getting hot. “Oi, quit smelling me.”

Yoongi hummed and deposited a kiss on top of my head. After a couple of minutes, I looked up and his eyes were closed. Just when I thought he had fallen asleep again, a small smile appeared on his face.

“You’re the only one that does it.” He said.

“Do what?” I asked, my voice almost a whisper, as if to not disturb the moment.

“Calms me.” Yoongi said as he continued to pet my hair with his fingers. I silently thanked him for not commenting on how fast my heart was beating, my body against his on the couch.

“When something happens… I always think it’s better for me to be alone until,” he pauses, taking a breath, “Until I am with you.”

I smiled. My heart was pounding because _when exactly did I become this lucky_ , and said “You’re drunk, Yoongi.”

He laughed, nodded and hugged me more tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be short and angsty. It turned into a long fluff and I have no idea how. Suga, why do you do this to me? Leave suggestions if you want!


	4. Jungkook

“Look, this is not going to work.”

It hurt. It really did, talking like that, but there was too much trouble – we were horrible at this, him and me, at _feelings_.

“What do you mean?” his eyes pierced into mine, his whole body taking a defensive stance as if he had just been attacked.

“Jungkookie, I like you, I do, but we don’t even– All we do is fight and misunderstand each other. I like showing my feelings as much as you do, which is… not at all. And I read somewhere that people have to give a little bit of themselves for relationships to work and I-“

I paused, sighing. He was looking at me with puppy dog eyes and it wasn’t helping.

“You are breaking up with me, aren’t you.”

“Yes. Kookie, I’m sorry, but this is not being fun for us anymore, just a headache. I know you feel the same.”

“Well you’re pretty shitty at knowing how I feel then.” He snapped. His eyes were piercing, cruel, a mask he wore when hurt.

“Kookie...” I tried reaching for him.

“Don’t call me that. Don’t talk to me anymore, what you’re doing, y-you’re abandoning me. I hope you know that.”

He looked at me and I could clearly see the hurt in his eyes, regret already filling my heart. I miscalculated; I was too weak for this. He stormed out the door without looking behind. My vision got blurry and I blinked the tears away, disoriented from pain.

 

It wasn’t long before my door was violently opened again and I only had time to turn around before being held in a crushing embrace.

Jungkook sighed against my neck and didn’t let go, “I’m sorry I’m so distant,” he breathed into my hair, “I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Jungkook, I haven’t been deserving it.” I confessed, “I’m sorry too.”

“Promise me we can make this work.” Jungkook’s gaze pierced mine “I can’t lose you.”

My heart skipped a bit. He made me feel all these things from movies that I thought did not existed in real life and it was pathetic “I promise. We can make it work.” I answered, and it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Jungkook angst with a happy ending because I'm, oh well, still trash.


	5. Namjoon

Getting to that fanmeet took more money from you than was possible and you would have to postpone a semester in college in order to work, only to be able to pay off your debts. Because this was real life and although it didn't seem like it sometimes - you were going to meet Bangtan, for God's sake, how lucky were you really -, reality sucked.

Did it matter, though? Not a single bit. Because you were in front of Seokjin, now, and he was smiling at you.

You exchanged words with him, told him to do more EatJin broadcasts and to take more days off because you would never want to see them as tired as they were in debut logs again, he laughs, looking nostalgic, bows at you and his perfume, _Jin's_ perfume, almost kills you with delight.

The last in line is the powerful leader, Kim Namjoon, and you're already blushing when you get to him. Now you don't need to communicate using your broken Korean, you could use your english.

Namjoon seems a little suspicious when he looks at you.

You smile at him, but he squint his eyes at you. You can't believe that's your first word to the leader of BTS when you blurt out, "What?"

He blinks, looking surprised, and a hint of red reaches his cheeks. "Nothing, I-" he looks at you and stops talking. You're terrified by now, because what the fuck is going on in his mind? You just wanted to tell him that he was amazing and this wasn't fucking going as planned.

"Could it really be, though." he mutters in english and it sounds so natural you don't know if he's speaking to you. Namjoon picks his phone from his pocket and lowers his face to look at it. You fidget at your hair nervously and sensing your despair, his eyes dart up. "Wait just a little," he says, and looks at the phone again.

A moment later he opens up a smile full of dimples, looks at you, at the phone again, and at this point you're so nervous you just want to run away from this goddamn line.

"Is this... You?" he asks, showing you the screen of his phone.

You're sure all color is gone from your face because all the air is gone from your lungs as Namjoon shows you your Army Selca Day tweet of the month.

You remember posting that, arranging the pics together and copying his pose, metioning BTS on twitter. You felt really insecure on Army Selca Days but you adored all the fandom complimenting each other's pics, so you compelled yourself to participate in such a cool project.

"Y-yes," you say, eyes locked in his phone, unable to meet his eyes. He is smiling at you, though; you can feel, “H-how?"

He laughs, delighted. "It's you! I can't believe I'm meeting you!" he says, and your head is spinning. Are the roles a little reversed here or are you just crazy? Namjoon grabs your hand and you shiver. "I loved that selca! Your expression is so much better than mine, though,” he says again and you just blink at him.

Namjoon has a print of your selca in his phone.

Kim Namjoon, who is currently holding your hand, mind you, has your selca in his phone.

You slowly open a smile, your brain refusing to work, and he's still looking at you, anticipating. "I had to take that picture six times.", you confess.

He laughs, "Me too."

You're in disbelief, but decides to be honest. "I came to tell you to continue to be the awesome person you are," you pause to breathe, and his eyebrows dart up, "But I can’t feel my legs." You finish up with a face, not making sense at all, and Namjoon throws his head backwards and _laughs_. You cannot help but admire with a smile.

The security comes to rush you to end your meeting and Namjoon looks as heartbroken as you. Nonetheless, he gives you a small side smile, purposefully showing his dimples, and says "It was _really_ nice meeting you". You nod, lets go of his hand reluctantly and gets out of the place.

  
It's late at night now, and you're already lying on your bed scrolling through twitter for pics of today's event. You're 100% sure you are never getting over this day. Your thoughts are thrown off when your phone vibrates in your hand.

You have an unread direct message on Twitter, and it's common, since you're in one or two groups and they're occasionally used.

You hold your breath and checks the username for what it feels like the 100th time because surely this isn't possible? But it's there. It's there, and your whole hand is shaking as you tap the video to open.

Kim Namjoon smiles at the camera and says, perfect english, "If I were bold enough to invite you to a cafe, would you say yes?"

You type "yes!" quicker than you can blink, putting the video on replay until you fall asleep.


	6. Hoseok

You had finally found him. You refrained from barging into the room, instead standing shyly by the door, watching him as he danced inside the studio. The way he had such power and control over his body made you dizzy and left you tingling.

J-Hope eyed you on the door and you shift uncomfortably, like you didn’t belong in there while he was performing. He didn’t stop, thought, like you thought he would, instead kept his eyes locked on yours while he danced.

Doing motherfucking body rolls, looking at you with those focused, low eyes.

Something in your stomach twisted.

When the beat ended, and J-Hope finished dancing, he went to the stereo to turn it off and had a deep breath. He then turned to you, his serious expression gone, and he opened an uncertain smile.

"W-why are you here?" He asked, and you smiled. You could easily lose yourself in his duality.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?” You asked, faking being offended. ”I even brought you food, you ungrateful-"

"I can’t eat right now." Hoseok simply said. "I’m training."

You scowled at him. "When was the last time you had a break?"

He pretended to give it a thought. “I haven’t really, since I started.” he dismissed.

"J-Hope, sit."

"I can't, I-"

"You are going to take a break even if that involves me _breaking_ both of your legs."

Hoseok looked at you, serious for a minute, but his expression breaks into a laugh. You stood there, trying to look fiercer, but as he continued to laugh, you felt yourself opening a smile against your will. His laugh did that.

"Ah, really. You take such good care of me." Hoseok says, his voice softer, and his smile feels like a punch in your stomach.

" _It’s because i'm in love with you, idiot_." You mutter under your breath, in English, setting the bags of food down on the table casually.

"What?" He asks, in his mother language, and you purposefully dismisses it. "Ah, really.” He complains, “I hate it when you do that."

You laugh. His pout makes you want to squeeze his cheeks.

"Sit down and let’s eat."

Hoseok simply looks at you for a moment, his eyes wandering through your frame and you feel your cheeks getting warmer. When his eyes are locked with yours again, your heart is beating rapidly. You half smile at him, as if not to sound too demanding, and his smile sends a shiver through you. He seems to notice, though, and his smile go wider before he mocks you.

"Yes, ma'am."


	7. Jimin

You sighed dramatically, banging your head once on your table. Work was stressful enough without your phone vibrating every fifteen seconds.

 It vibrates again, as if to strengthen your statement, but you do not need to look to know it was your boyfriend, Jimin.

You had just come out of a meeting with partners and being the lowest rank employee in a meeting put a lot of pressure over you - it was amazing how you came out of there without a stroke, since you were the one who had to tell them the bad news from your department, Finance.

It was stressful. You had another meeting in five minutes.

Resisting the urge to bang your head against the table for a second time, you pick up your phone.

The thing about Jimin is that he is cute - he is cute, irresistibly so, and a liar. A goddamn liar. Because, you see, everyone who looks at Jimin for the first time makes the same mistake you made - thinking he is this cute adorable boy who couldn’t cause harm to a fly. And while that was true, it was only _partially_ true, because it was only one side of Jimin. His shy side, the one that did not stuck around for long, if you were planning on becoming his friend, or in your lucky case, his girlfriend.

No, Park Jimin was a more complex human being than that, because once you got through his shy side, what surfaced left you breathless and flustered, suffering, and experiencing loss of control of your own body.

A growl came out of your mouth before you could stop it. Jimin had sent a pic. Of him. Shirtless. In his bed.

He was looking at the camera, his eyes dangerous, and his plump lips looking inviting - as always. His strong defined torso was on display, and the pic ending dangerously low on his body.

A knock on your door made you jump on your chair.

You clear your throat before answering, "Yes?"

A co-worker’s head popped through a half-open door. "We have to get to that meeting."

You nodded. "Just a moment."

She sent you a "don’t-be-late-or-we-both-gonna-die scowl and closed the door. Your phone vibrated again.

It showed the lower half of the pic. You were, now, an official mess.

Park Jimin was dangerous because once you got through his shy adorable mochi side - he was a confident exhibitionist who _knew_ he could wreck any girl in seconds. You didn’t even like dick picks before knowing Park Jimin.

You sighed, defeated, while dialing his number.

"Hey, babe." He answered, his voice in a low tone.

"Stop trying to sext me right now, I don't need this."

"But babe, I miss you so much."

You hang up and ran to a meeting, with shaky breath and molten legs.

Stressful.


	8. Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Tae biased trash. What else is new?

The shot of vodka was already ordered and in front of me. I looked at it, then at Taehyung from across the bar, and made a decision.

I was finally going to do it. I liked him so much but I couldn’t stand my friends whining about me not doing something about it. I was going to suck it up and prove to my friends that me and Kim Taehyung would never get that type of closure – the type I’ve always wanted – and it was going to be because he rejected me, not because I never owned to ask him to go out with me sometime.

I took the glass and gulped down the ardent liquid as fast as possible, making a face when it went down burning my throat. I got up and walked towards where he was standing, looking absolutely perfect while talking to a couple of his friends.

“Taehyung?” I asked for him, and he raised his head trying to find the source amidst all the noises in the bar. When he found me, looking at him, his eyes bulged a little in surprise but he quickly smiled.

“Hey! I didn’t see you here today!”

“Yeah, I-“ I fixed my voice. Why am I so nervous? Oh, right, because I’m about to be the joke of his life. “I was just by the bar. Not much for dancing and all,” I explained.

I needed to get there faster because my mind was already clearing up and my courage was already escaping me.

“Uhm, Taehyung?” I asked again.

“Yes?” He said, dismissing his friends. He then walked closer to me, and I couldn’t breathe properly.

Where’s my vodka?

“Do you think you, uhm-“ I almost coughed, _goddamn it_. “Do you think we could hang out sometime? Like grab a coffee together or something?”

It was awkward. It was so awkward I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second and I was sure Taehyung could see them brightly red even in the dim light of the pub.

I just stood there and blinked when he opened the biggest smile I have ever seen in him.

“Are you asking me out?” He asked.

“Well, duh-“ I couldn’t contain myself and he laughed. Did I really just was passive-aggressive with the guy I was trying to date while asking him out?

He opened his mouth to say something and I couldn’t take it, cutting him. “Look, you need to say no in order for me to go back to where I was sitting.”

He laughed again, just the sound already comforting my heart. Kim Taehyung’s laugh was that powerful. “I don’t want to say no.”

“I-What?”

“Does tomorrow at 7 look ok to you? I’ve been dying for a cupcake.” Kim Taehyung said, smiling at me. I blink again. Once, twice. Did he just-?

Was that a fucking _yes_?

“You’re going out with me?”

“Did you really want me to say no?” He asked, his brows furrowing, “Is this some kind of joke?”

“NO!” I said, maybe a little too loud because damn, I was desperate. “Oh my God, you said yes.” I mumbled. _Shut up, you imbecile._

Kim Taehyung was laughing again. “I’m gonna head back now,” he said, “I’ll meet you there, ok? Don’t be late!”

“Well I obviously won’t.” I said. He leaned forward and I thought I was going to die when I felt his mouth on my cheek, planting a kiss there.

“See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked! And you can find me in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/biasedtaejin)!


End file.
